You Belong With Me
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Je sors le papier, celui où j'ai écrit je t'aime et je lui montre. Elle le regarde quelques secondes et j'ai peur. Peut-être qu'elle ne ressent rien du tout pour moi. Et voilà, elle va partir en courant et j'aurais tout gâcher.


Je suis dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit à essayer désespérément de comprendre ce putain d'exercice de Math. Quand je me rends compte que c'est impossible, du moins pour moi, je me tourne vers ma fenêtre. C'est mon reflex quotidien. Je regarde vers là tout simplement parce-que ma fenêtre donne sur la maison voisine. Une maison où vit la plus belle créature que Dieu ait put créer. Demi Lovato. Non mais sérieusement, si vous osez penser qu'il y a plus magnifique qu'elle, c'est que vous n'avez pas assez bien regarder. Elle est juste... whoa ! Elle a de beaux cheveux châtains avec reflet roux, des yeux noisettes absolument magnifiques, un sourire adorable et un rire mélodieux. Bon, j'ai peut-être un petit béguin pour elle. Comme plus ou moins le reste de l'école, filles et garçons confondus. D'un côté, elle a tout pour plaire. Elle est belle, gentille, marrante, c'est la capitaine de l'équipe de Basket du lycée. Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir une telle fille à son bras ? Malheureusement, elle est prise. Histoire de pousser le cliché, elle sort avec la capitaine des cheerleaders, Miley Cyrus. Déjà que cette fille est une grosse salope, excusez mon vocabulaire mais c'est vrai ! En plus elle est juste... je ne sais pas... elle paraît incompatible avec Demi.

Alors que je regarde, je vois la fille de mes rêves au téléphone en train d'avoir une conversation animée. Je pense que c'est avec Princess Cyrus. Aujourd'hui, Demi l'a laissé en plan au déjeuner. A sa décharge, elle avait une excuse. Peut-être bien que je suis la seule à le savoir. Ce midi, Demi est allée dans la salle de musique. Son petit endroit rien qu'à elle. Même moi je n'aurais pas dû savoir qu'elle était là-bas mais bon, je suis tombée sur elle sans le vouloir. Elle jouait du piano tout en chantant de sa voix magnifique. Elle était envoûtante.

Je vois Demi raccrocher, énervée. Elle croise alors mon regard à travers la fenêtre. Précipitamment, je tourne la page de mon cahier et je prends mon marqueur rouge afin d'écrire rapidement **« Ça va ? ».** Puis je lève le cahier afin qu'elle lise. Elle sourit tristement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de prends un bloc-note aussi. Elle me répond de son stylo vert **« Fatiguée du drame »**. Je réponds simplement **« Désolée :( »** avec la bouille qui l'accompagne. Demi hausse simplement les épaules, l'air de dire que je n'y peux rien. Si, j'y peux quelque chose. Si elle se rendait juste compte que Miley n'est pas faite pour elle, Demi comprendrait peut-être que ce qu'il lui faut est juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Je décide de prendre mon courage à 2 mains et d'écrire sur le cahier **« Je t'aime »**. Au moment où je relève la tête, je remarque qu'elle a fermé ses rideaux. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'elle pourrait s'intéresser à la fille littéraire pure et dure, la fille qui parle comme un livre, qui a constamment une queue de cheval, des jeans, des T-Shirt et qui porte des lunettes de geek ? C'est beau de rêver mais il faut que je redescende sur terre. Je soupire puis je décide de passer à autre chose.

Pour me vider l'esprit, je mets un album de Paramore. Je suis en train de finir tranquillement et laborieusement mon exercice de Math quand Born For This passe. J'adore cette chanson, sérieusement. C'est certainement une de mes préférées du groupe. Je me lève alors et commence à danser comme si personne ne me voyait. C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que je vois Demi regarder discrètement par la fenêtre à travers un petit espace entre le rideau et le mur. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et continue ma petite danse improvisée. Je la vois rire avant de lâcher de rideau. Bon, je me suis foutue une mini honte devant la fille de mes rêves. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir de l'avoir maintenant.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

Je suis assise sur un banc dans le parc en face de chez moi, le nez plongé dans le livre qu'il faut étudier pour la littérature : _Hamlett_. J'aime bien ce livre mine de rien. L'intrigue me plaît pas mal. Je suis tellement dedans que je ne remarque même pas que quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de moi avant d'entendre une voix s'adresser à moi. Enfin, plutôt **la** voix.

**Demi :** Il est bien ?

Je relève la tête et la regarde, étonnée. Je veux dire, elle me parle à moi ! Directement ! De son propre chef ! Oh bon sang, c'est comme un rêve !

**Moi :** _(remets mes lunettes en place) _Tu n'es pas sensée le lire aussi ?

**Demi :** Si. Mais si tu me dis qu'il est nul je ne lirais qu'un résumé.

**Moi :** Il est plutôt bien.

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Tant mieux pour moi.

**Moi :**_ (la regarde)_ Ça va mieux ?

**Demi :** Depuis hier soir ? _(j'acquiesce)_ Je crois que ça s'est arrangé mais avec elle je ne suis jamais sûre de rien.

**Moi :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec elle.

**Demi :** Moi non plus.

Brusquement, elle approche sa main de mon visage. Je la sens remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je reste pétrifiée. Elle vient tout juste de me toucher ou j'hallucine ? Je me plonge dans ses yeux comme si ma vie en dépendait. Au moment où j'allais commencer à m'avancer vers elle, on entend un klaxon de voiture. On se tourne vers la route et je vois la décapotable rouge de Princess Cyrus. Demi soupire discrètement avant de me regarder à nouveau.

**Demi :** On se revoit plus tard.

**Moi :** Ouais.

Je la regarde s'éloigner et rentrer dans la Lexus de Miley. Puis Cyrus commence limite à bouffer le visage de Demi mais je pense que ce qu'elle essayait de faire c'était de l'embrasser. Miley me regarde fixement pendant tout le baiser. Je soupire et lève les yeux, indiquant clairement que cette attitude m'énerve. D'un coup, Miley repousse Demi contre son siège et démarre. Je secoue la tête en les regardant s'éloigner. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas ce que Demi fait avec une nana pareille.

_Ellipse... Le samedi suivant..._

On est samedi. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? C'est le jour du match de basket ! Généralement je n'en ai rien à faire mais c'est la finale et Demi est dans l'équipe je vous rappelle ! Bon, c'est peut-être un peu pour ça que je veux y aller.

**Taylor :** Prête ?

**Moi :** _(souris)_ Yep ! Allons-y !

Je m'avance vers ma meilleure amie et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'on ne sorte de chez moi pour aller dans sa voiture. On roule tranquillement jusqu'au lycée mais, à peine garer, je sors de la voiture et traîne Taylor jusqu'au gymnase.

**Moi :** Si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne pourra pas être devant !

**Taylor :**_ (rire)_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour l'amour de ta vie !

**Moi :** Même pas vrai !

**Taylor :** Ouais ouais ! Et moi je m'appelle Beyoncé !

**Moi :** Chut.

Taylor se contente de sourire en me regardant. C'est si évident que ça mon béguin pour Demi ? Apparemment. Je devrais être plus prudente.

_Ellipse... 2 minutes avant la fin du match..._

On est devancés de 2 points et il ne reste que 2 minutes. Le pire ? C'est l'équipe adverse qui a le ballon. Enfin, ça s'était avant que Demi ne réalise l'urgence de marquer. Elle reprend la balle et trace tout le terrain en sens inverse. Elle fait un double jeu avec Allyson. 1 minute... Merde ! Allyson est coincée. Elle est obligée de revenir en arrière. 30 secondes... Demi a de nouveau la balle. Elle regarde le temps et tente le tout pour le tout. 10 secondes... La balle vole vers le panier. C'est comme si le temps était arrêté. 5 secondes... Elle est dedans ! Panier à 3 points ! On gagne !

**Moi :**_ (à Taylor)_ Elle l'a fait !

**Taylor :** On gagne !

Je regarde l'équipe qui célèbre la victoire. Où est Demi ? Ah ! Je l'ai repéré. Elle s'avance vers Miley. A un mètre d'elle, elle s'arrête, en état de choc. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je regarde Miley. Non ! Elle n'a pas osé ! Elle est en train d'embrasser Nick Jonas ? Ce crétin de l'équipe de foot ? Je regarde à nouveau Demi. Elle a baissé la tête, comme si elle combattait des larmes. Quand elle redresse le menton, son regard est déterminé. Elle passe à côté de Miley, donnant « accidentellement » un coup d'épaule à Nick. Je secoue la tête. Miley avait la fille parfaite et elle préfère un crétin footballeur. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette nana.

_Ellipse... Le soir..._

Je suis tranquillement allongée sur mon lit à terminer ma dissertation sur _Hamlett_. Mon esprit est totalement ailleurs. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Demi cette après-midi. Automatiquement, mon regard se tourne vers la fenêtre. Elle est là, assise sur son lit à me regarder. Elle lève son cahier et je lis **« Tu viens ce soir ? »**

Je sais qu'elle parle de la fête organisée pour la victoire de cette après-midi. J'ai l'impression que Demi n'a pas trop envie d'y aller mais elle y est obligée. Si la capitaine et héroïne du match ne va pas à une soirée organisée en son honneur, c'est un peu abusé. Rapidement, je prends mon cahier et je lui réponds **« Non, j'étudie »**. Elle me regarde quelques secondes et m'écrit **« J'aurais aimé que tu viennes »**. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir que **moi** je vienne alors qu'elle peut avoir n'importe qui ? Il y a tellement de filles plus sexy qui aurait envie d'elle et elle, elle veut que moi je vienne ? Je la regarde sortir avant de fouiller dans mes papiers. Je retrouve celui où j'ai écrit **« Je t'aime »**. C'est le cas. Et elle, elle veut me voir à cette fête. Je pourrais faire cet effort pour elle non ? La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas du tout besoin de faire mes devoirs. Je suis déjà en avance d'une semaine. Je pourrais y aller. C'est décidé. J'enlève mes lunettes et je cours mettre mes lentilles de contact. Ensuite je me plante devant mon dressing.

_Ellipse... A la fête..._

Quand j'entre, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Ils s'écartent tous pour me laisser le passage. Je vois Demi au loin et son regard croise le mien. Elle me fixe bouche bée avant de sourire doucement. Peut-être que ma robe bleue lui plaît. Pourtant je pensais qu'elle aimait le rouge. Ou alors c'est le fait que j'ai enlever mes lunettes. Ou peut-être est-ce mes cheveux lâchés. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je le vois s'approcher de moi, fendant la foule. Je marche vers elle aussi mais je m'arrête quand je vois Miley se planter devant Demi. J'allais partir quand je vois Demi secouer la tête et repousser Miley. Je rêve ? Non ! C'est bien vers moi que Demi vient, ignorant son ex qui l'appelle. Quand elle arrive devant moi en souriant, je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je sors le papier, celui où j'ai écrit **« je t'aime »** et je lui montre. Elle le regarde quelques secondes et j'ai peur. Peut-être qu'elle ne ressent rien du tout pour moi. Et voilà, elle va partir en courant et j'aurais tout gâcher. C'est en tout cas ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je la vois sortir un petit papier de la poche de son pantalon en cuir. Elle le déplie et me le montre. Dessus, il y a écrit **« Je t'aime »** en vert. La couleur qu'elle utilise. Son écriture. Pour moi. Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Lentement, on s'approche l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Le monde autour n'existe plus. Il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Quand je m'écarte par besoin d'air, je la regarde.

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ Tu m'appartiens.

**Demi :** Seulement si tu m'appartiens.

**Moi :** Je t'appartiens.

**Demi :** Alors je t'appartiens aussi.

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Demi :** J'aurais bien voulu le dire en première.

**Moi :** Perdu.

**Demi :** Je m'en fiche puisque tu m'appartiens.


End file.
